


The World Turns On

by shoujokakumei



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gertrude shot first au, Humor, I don't know how retirement works in England and I don't care to look, One Shot, Three hundred words for a punchline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoujokakumei/pseuds/shoujokakumei
Summary: With the institute destroyed, so is the threat of a successful ritual. And the retirement fund.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The World Turns On

"Well, Ms. Robinson, you're certainly eligible for the position, and we'll certainly be willing to accommodate you as you learn braille, especially after such a tragedy. However…" the head librarian trailed off, fidgeting in her seat. Of course the small, elderly woman in front of her, chemical burns hardly scared over under thick, dark glasses couldn't be staring at her, but she felt as though her soul had been laid bare for all the world to see. Had she even remembered to ask the correct questions?

"...However?" Ms. Robinson asked, tilting her head slightly.

The head librarian swallowed thickly, and shuffled the papers as she talked. "Your resume, the references specifically… I understand with the high death toll you may not have any references alive, which is a-ok, you passed your background check in the relevant areas, but the reference you do have listed…"

"What about him?" Her voice was calm and flat.

She swallowed again, switching to clicking her pen. "Well, it's just that there's no contact information, only what I'm assuming is a first name?"

Ms. Robinson nodded. "He was an assistant of mine at the archives. We lost touch after an accident while on a business trip, but I'm sure he'll contact you when he can."

"Right, right." The librarian sighed, then stood up, walking over to hold open the door. "We'll call you once we've gotten through all the interviews with your results, though make sure to call us if your retirement package goes through and you change your mind."

Ms. Robinson nodded and left silently, hardly moving her white cane.

The librarian sighed again as she sat back down and leaned back, rubbing her face with her hands. Who knew it would be this hard to find a new children's librarian? When she opened her eyes again, there was a new door in her office, searing yellow and impossible. She knew it was impossible, even as it creaked open and a man popped his head in.

He looked at her. She looked back. With their eyes locked, unblinking, he slowly shook his head no, curls bouncing. The door creaked closed, and when she blinked it was gone.

This was going to be a very long search indeed.


End file.
